legacyofruinfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Feats List
'General:' City/Farm/Forest/Desert/Mountain born: +3 stealth + 3 notice against stealth in said environment. Medic lover: +2 to attack rolls on anyone attacking a friendly medic. City/Farm/Forest/Desert/Mountain Veteran: +2 initiative + 3 notice in said environment. 'Rifleman:' Follow up Shot: require Imp. Aim. , After taking the Aim action next two attacks gain bonus. Magic Minute: +1 to RoF on Bolt action/semi auto Rifles. Rabbit Hunter: After taking Aim action to fire Rifle grenade may apply attack roll against 1st enemy fleeing cover. (May be combined with Follow up shot for 2 shots). Scout: requires endurance, Can move full out without Con checks at light load for 10 mins & move at normal speed even with medium loads. Rest Shooting: Firing from the prone position or with a rest after taking the Aim action grants a +1 to hit & a +1 RoF until you move. Quick Aim: Can fire aimed shots at half effectiveness as normal attacks. Quick Shot: Requires Quick Aim, can fire one Aimed shot per turn without taking Aim action. Snap Shot: requires quick shot & precise shot, Can fire an aimed shot the negates all minuses to hit (besides range) once per turn. 'Assault:' Steel Brained: +4 to will saves against explosion based stuns. Aww crap…: +4 on reflex save against explosions from Grenades. Juggernaught: Requires endurance, No movement & action penalty for Medium loads. Frag out!: Can throw a grenade at ½ range as a free action once a round. Dynamic Entry: requires move by action, After a round of prep can deploy a grenade & then move & attack normally. After me!: req. Dynamic Entry, if first into room after a grenade +2 to defense for that round. +4 to anyone after you. CQC: requires imp. Grapple. Can make ranged attacks in a grapple instead of dealing damage normally. Sector clear!: Requires CQC & Move by action, Can perform a coup de gras on any prone enemy you pass by. Fonz it: requires Weapon or weapon maintenance skill 4 or higher, automatically clear minor jams with move action. 'Sniper:' Unseen Killer: requires stealth rank 8+, First attack from stealth does not suffer -20 check to re-stealth. 2nd rank reduces to -10 on follow up attacks. Long Shot: Requires Improved Aim, ½ range increment penalties. Crack shot: requires precise shot, negates armor bonus from partial body armor. Called shot: requires crack shot, specific body parts/people in vehicles can be accurately targeted. (-2 to hit) Cruel Streak: requires called shot, damaging called shots can have damage pulled (only causing an injury/disabled) instead of normal full damage. Rest Shooting: Firing from the prone position or with a rest after taking the Aim action grants a +1 to hit & a +1 RoF until you move. Bloodthirsty: +1 to hit target after hitting it, +2 after missing it. -2 to notice for each round spent focused on the target, bonuses/minuses fade with new target. Terrorize: Requires Cruel Streak, Can inflict fear DC = to damage bonus of attack. On any allies after inflicting a disabled or worse against an allied unit. Perfect Shot: Requires Long shot & Called shot, Full round action, next shot hits the target. 'Anti-Tank:' Tank buster: Requires imp. Aim, A damaging hit on an armored target after a full round aim auto crits. One man show: requires quick draw, Can load, shoulder & fire an RPG in one round with no minuses. Duck & cover!: +4 to reflex saves against tank shells/rpgs. Watch this…: requires improved Aim: After aiming +4 additional bonus to hit shot into hard cover (bunkers, windows, trenches). Bunker Buster: +5 Damage to the structures. Window Maker: Requires Watch this… , Negates any cover bonus on following RPG shots into same cover. Save the Day: Gain the benefit of Imp. Aim for this rounds attack, lose action next round. Strong back: +75lbs carrying capacity. 'Medic:' Cool nerves: Can make medical checks under fire (no concentration check required). Fireman’s carry: Can carry another person as a medium load without movement penalty. Don’t Die on me! : 2nd chance on checks to stabilize a dying patient. Snap out of it! : Recover targets status ailment as a move action. Medic!: +2 dodge bonus to defense when moving to a downed ally. Preventative medicine: +1 bonus to all allies rolls for the round if the medic downs an enemy. Does this hurt?: Can make intimidate checks at medicine rank while operating on someone. 'Engineer:' Armory Master: Weapon maintenance skill 8+, determine weapon/device condition at a glance, +4 on all repairs made by you. 2nd rank, make checks under fire. Gear Head: Craft Mechanical skill 8+, determine equipment/vehicle condition after a quick inspections. +4 on all repairs made by you. 2nd rank, make checks under fire. Bomb lover: +4 on all checks related to explosives. 2nd rank, make checks under fire. Ground hog: requires +8 ranks of craft earthwork. Can impart earthworks skill onto troops under you direction, Gain favored environment: Earthworks. Dirt King: requires Ground hog, your defenses are of superior quality & half the effect of precise Aim & soak one explosions attempts to breach them. Demolition expert: it takes you ½ the normal amount of explosives to destroy a target structure. Shock & Awe: If you use 2x the normal amount of explosives needed by you to demolish something the resulting explosion instills Fear effect with a DC equal to your ranks in Engineer. 'MG:' Strong back: +75lbs carrying capacity. Iron Limbed: requires strong back, Can fire LMGs while standing with a -4 to hit. He’s out!: Requires machineguns +4, expert at firing short bursts. Can fire 1 more burst per belt of ammo & suppress for 1 more round. Kill Zoner: Can walk fire across 2x normal number of squares when Area attack/suppressing. Pah, Snipers: ½ range increment penalty when firing from a tripod or bipod. category:meta